Bloody Tears
by Saturn-hime
Summary: *Chapter 5* Hermione is half vampire, but only one person knows this. And what does she hold over him to make him do her bidding? ::sings:: It's gettin' hot! Hot! HOT!!
1. Prologue

Saturn reporting for duty!! How was everyone's new year? Well, I hope you all had a good one--because I sure did!  
  
Dimitri: You want to know what she did? ::evil smirk::  
  
Saturn: I went cosmic bowling!! Fun, fun!! Midnight was even funner!! *BOOM*  
  
Dimitri: ::grin:: that wasn't what I was suggesting  
  
Saturn: Then what were you suggesting? That I did nothing else--because that's what I did ^___^  
  
Dimitri: Wel--  
  
Summary: They are in their fifth year and Hermione has changed over the summer--but is it for better, or worse? She no longer looks like Hermione and no one recognises her. Until she speaks to then, that is. Draco/Hermione forever!  
~*~*~*~  
  
It hurt like nothing else and her parents did nothing to help, just stood there with shocked looks on their faces. Little did she know that the worst pain would come later. For now she would live fully: tail, ears and all. When it was bareable enough she gasped out to her parents something that shocked her parents even more, "What...the Hell...was that?!"  
  
"W-well dear....it appears that you've grown...a tail and cat ears...."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What? What do you mean I can't go to Ron's?! That's totally unfair, Aunt Petunia!!"  
  
"Well, you snivelling, ungrateful little brat, I simply do not wish to pay for you to go there!!" she shouted back at Harry.  
  
"Well, Aunt Petunia, if you must know, you wouldn't have to pay as I could just ask Ron to send me some Floo powder in his next owl! No hair off your back, although I must say you have plenty to spare," growled Harry bitterly, leaving the last part of his sentence for his mind only.  
  
"Only, only if you don't do any sneaky business to do it--and no magic!" she said, giving in finally.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron,  
I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can make it--I don't feel the greatest currently. Really, Ron, but I'll see you all the 28th on the train( I can't believe they're starting so early!)--I hope you have a good rest of the summer! I know I will- especially since I prefect!  
  
Hermione  
  
She slipped the letter to the owl even as pain racked her frame once again. She could feel herself slowly dieing--the air being wrenched from her lungs, making it impossible to breathe. She whimpered clutching her desk and trying valliantly to make it back to her bed to ride out this awful feeling.  
  
Her parents walked in with a-or was it two?-strange man at their heals. Her vission swam as the man kneeled before her, and she didn't hear her parents' startled gasp. But she did feel the warm, life-giving liquid enter her system and it didn't quite hurt as badly.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ron when Harry appeared out of his fireplace, his clother slightly ruffled. "Welcome! Its been a long time, buddy!"  
  
"Yeah," he said distractedly, trying to shake his head clear from the ride. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, she was feeling slightly under the weather, so she's just gonna meet us at the train station on the 28th. Can you believe we start so early?"   
  
"No, its horrible. Hey, did an owl come for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, with your Hogwarts stuff? Of couse it did....somehow Dumbledore knows exactly where to send your stuff, Harry," Ron told him, handing over a packet that was bigger than most years.  
  
"Hm....I wonder what's in here?"  
  
"You probably made prefect, like Hermione."  
  
"She made prefect? That's awesome--but I thought there was only one prefect per house."  
  
"Fred and George say they try out new ways almost every year--maybe they'll do two this year. You won't know until you open it."  
  
"Oh, well, let's see then. Supply list, another supply list, fines-what? Now they're fining us? Geez...hmm....Dear Mr. Potter, we're proud to inform you that you have been named captain of the Quidditch team....blah, blah, blah..."  
  
"Harry that's great!! You're probably the youngest captain the schools had in...in...."  
  
"23 centuries....that's a long time...geez, Ron, I don't know if I can do this...but...hm...letter from Sirius, Proffesor Lup--Sirius? Score!"  
  
"S-score?"  
  
"Muggle term, don't worry about it...he hasn't contacted me in ages!" said Harry quickly reading the letter.  
~*~*~*~  
  
She couldn't stand the stares. They were all staring at her, many of the male species wistling. She continued to ignore them and loaded her things aboard the train with minimal effort, not even noticing the stares she got from her show of strength. She stepped onto the train in search of the two she hadn't seen all summer.  
~_~  
  
OOOO!! I left you at a slight cliffy!! I'm proud of myself!! Hehehe....this is just the beginning of a very confusing thing!! I'm going for 1000+ words a chapter now, so If I just ramble for no coherent reason....you know what it is....I'll try to make the story as long as I can, though so as not to have to babble over and over. Aight? There're only 645 words in the actualy chapter, though....^____^ I hoped you enjoyed it, I really do!  
  
If you actually want to be on the mailing list for this story leave your e-mail in a review (or e-mail me, but this way it'll jack up my reviews ^____^ slightly) along with something like 'could ya put me on this mailing list?' or something. I don't know. Egg nog and sugar cookies to you all!! Enjoy! But this is the alcoholic kind, so the kiddies get soda! ^_________________^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own characters that come in later. I think I'm the only one with this idea so far, so the idea is mine also, I just 'borrow' the characters to act out the stories in my head. I actually do nothing else.   
  
So, love, piece, and lots of sweets for you all go to bed tonight--drive your parents nuts by eating chocolate and playing Kingdom Hearts non-stop!! That's the best game! And I love Riku and Sora....well...kinda Riku...he's being mean right now...stupid boy. . 


	2. Chapter 1

::jaw drops:: wowzers! Just leave it to me 'n' my munch'ems to get a job done so quickly!!! Thanks to my first reviewer on this story--arigatou gozaimasu!! But sorry for forgetting your name ^_____^  
  
Dimitri: Only you would forget someone else's name ::rolls eyes::  
  
Saturn: And only you would criticize me for it, dang nabit! Well, anyway, I decided to tell you what happened to Hermione: she wasn't even really halfway human, but since she was half _________ and half __________, they fought until they reached an 'agreement' of sorts to 'take over' her body at the same time as each other, resulting in her change in appearance, don't worry, it will all make since (help me w/ that, someone!!) later- and if you can guess what she is at least half, you get...um....a...um ::digs through trunk:: oo! you can have an honorary spot in the story! But just the first couple, okies! You won't know the other one, since I made it up myself ^____^  
  
Well, since I'm just eating my diner comprised of Munch'ems, Dr. Pepper and Hawaiian pizza, I think I'll get this show on the road!  
~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
She couldn't stand the stares. They were all staring at her, many of the male species whistling. She continued to ignore them and loaded her things aboard the train with minimal effort, not even noticing the stares she got from her show of strength. She stepped onto the train in search of the two she hadn't seen all summer.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry! Ron! How was your summer vacation?" she said when she located them. The two turned to greet their other best friend but their jaws dropped open. Instead of Hermione, though, there was a drop-dead gorgeous female with large, dark brown eyes, a to-die-for figure, and strait brown hair that reached to her mid back-who apparently seemed to know them.  
  
"E-excuse me...but do I know you?" asked Harry, regaining his senses first.  
  
"I've only been your best friend for five years! How could you not notice me?" she asked.  
  
"When'd you get so...so....for lack of a better word, pretty?" asked Ron. "And when did you straiten out your hair? I mean, it used to be so....bushy!"  
  
"Thanks, Ron, really boost my self-esteem. It just..um...straightened out during the summer--no biggy."   
  
"Why don't I believe you?" he asked.  
"Probably because my hair didn't come from a book! Honestly, Ron, you wouldn't think...oh never mind, I have a prefect meeting to go to," she said glaring at them.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Ron pouted.  
  
"At least I'm not being childish," she said, storming out of the train compartment, very much like a child who hadn't gotten her way.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I must inform you that you are not allowed in this compartment, miss," said the only one not shocked by her abrupt entrance-Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy, I'm in no mood to participate with you in childish banter," she said, plopping down into a couch next to one of the other prefects.  
  
"Excuse, me, but do you know who you're talking to?" he asked her, his glare barely chipping away at the surface.  
  
"Yes...but the question should be--do you know who you're talking to?" she asked him, as it was evident he did not.  
  
"No...would you care to inform us so that I may report you to one of the Professors for not listening to higher authority," he spat out, thinking he had one, as it was obvious that he would tell Snape.  
  
"Why certainly, Mr. Malfoy. Since you don't recognize me, I shall tell you, although it pains me tha--"  
  
"Stuff it, lady, and give us your name already."  
  
"Fine, fine, no need to get haughty. Surely you remember your dear old Hermione Granger, don't you?" she asked, smirking as most in the room gawked. "What's so surprising about this?"  
  
"Well for one, you look totally different, you probably haven't even memorized half of Telepathy, Necromancy, and Fire," said Draco, trying to cover his mistake.  
  
"Of course I haven't, baka*! Especially since it isn't even required reading for this year!" she said. "Can we get on with this, please?"  
  
"Sure," said Lee Jordan, current head boy( I didn't know what grade he was in, but his name popped up out of a few ^______^). "First thing on the agenda is the rooming. The password to the prefect common room is 'Arpeggio'. Also, this year, since the female prefects had some....trouble....rooming together, we've all been given separate rooms. the prefect bathroom has also been moved, as it was easily accessible to most of the student body last year....or maybe it moved on its own...I'm not quite sure...but you will be able to get to it through the last door before the staircases by saying 'Quaint' to it....always with the passwords...."  
  
"Um...I hate to interrupt but....do you have the passwords to our house common rooms?" asked Lisa Turpin, the prefect from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do. I'll hand them out when the train stops, all right?" Terry nodded, and the meeting proceeded.  
  
"So we can basically do...anything we want?" asked Justin.  
  
"Well...you can't get in trouble or else you get kicked off and the 'runner-up', I guess you call him or her, gets to take your place."  
  
"Harsh," commented Justin. At that moment, the train pulled to a stop at the station in Hogsmead and Lee handed them thick envelopes.  
  
"Enjoy dinner as I probably won't see you until later tonight, and don't forget to stay in your common rooms until almost everyone is asleep."  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was delicious, as usual, the list of thing to do and not to do increasing since last year, obviously. Hermione was busy reacquainting herself with fellow classmates, as they, too, did not recognize her. In fact, the only person to even slightly recognize her had been Colin, much to everyone's surprise. After dinner, Hermione instructed the first years about the shortest route to their common room, curfew, and other such minor details, also announcing the current password to those present at the fat lady's portrait when they arrived. After showing the boys and girls to their rooms, Hermione plopped down on one of the squishy chairs by the fire to read the notices in the packed Lee had handed her.  
  
'First years are beastly,' he decided as soon as his body plopped into the nearest couch, feet up, in hopes of reading some of the material that had been handed out to him on the train. After dinner which was, although he'd never admit it out loud, marvelous, he had had to deal with the numerous first years that had come into Slytherin this year. How they could stand each other was anyone's guess. They were always at each others throat, actually. He shuddered at the thought of anything at his throat, but forgot it and was quickly absorbed in his packet.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I trust you all read the information that I handed out to you," Lee said as he sat on his couch.  
  
"Yes," replied the four prefects, although rather dully.  
  
"Why so glum, chums?" he asked smiling. His smile faded, however, at the sight of four less than thrilled prefects and one softly snoring Head Girl. Smirking, he crawled over to her and yelled "WAKE UP, KATIE!" into her ear. She sat up suddenly, banging their heads together. The prefects laughed rather unenthusiastically at this. "Fine! I give up!! Go to sleep! Geez....ya'll are such a hard crowd to please!"  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ah...the first day at Hogwarts complete!! What utter madness will I put our favorite couple through this time around? I dunno! This is my first posted HP fic...please be nice and review!!! I'll love you forever!!! Chocolate Chip cookies to all that review!! *hugs and kisses*  
  
*Baka= idiot/stupid  
  
Disclaimer: ::yells at lawyers:: What do you mean I can't have Harry Potter?! I was supposed to win even though I had no evidence other than I wanted to glomp Draco!! Gimme my Draco back!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Dimitri: I'd let her have her way....I don't want to have to deal with her all night....::sigh::  
  
Saturn: You're hired, Dimitri!!  
  
Dimitri: For what?  
  
Saturn: For being a prick! Now, you get to stay through these chapters while I make your life miserable!! ^______^   
  
Dimitri: ::mutters something indistinguishable:  
  
Saturn: What was that, oh dearest Dimitri whose about to get a promotion?  
  
Dimitri: You wouldn't! ::runs around screaming: Dominic help me!  
  
Dominic: Vhy vouly I vant to help you? How could I anyway?  
  
Dimitri: You're a vampire!! You can help...can't you? 


	3. Chapter 2

hey, what's up! I'm havin' a blast up in here! My dad's watchin' the exorcist and its kinda freaky...^____^ that's ok, it's pretty cool, anyway....thanks to those who reviewed last chapter....they get extra large chocolate chip cookies! Yum yums, right? ::grin:: I got 'Demon in my View'--a very awesome book--just b/c it is!!  
  
Dimitri: Only you would find a book with 'Demon' in the title, interesting  
  
Saturn: You know, Dimitri, you need to get Bunchu out of your ass....he's taking up precious space for my foot!  
  
Dimitri: Oh, I'm so scared  
  
Saturn: You better be....you never know what my sick mind can think up! Does anyone ever read these anyway?  
  
Dimitri: Probably not....  
  
Dominic: That's not very nice, Dimitri  
  
Saturn: Domi-kun!! ::glomps::  
  
Dominic: ::blink:: Hello Mandie  
  
Saturn: ::sigh:: always the same greeting....Why is my life so cruel as to throw crap at me?!  
  
Dimitri: I thought it was the ninja monkeys....  
  
Saturn: Shut up....  
~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
"Why so glum, chums?" he asked smiling. His smile faded, however, at the sight of four less than thrilled prefects and one softly snoring Head Girl. Smirking, he crawled over to her and yelled "WAKE UP, KATIE!" into her ear. She sat up suddenly, banging their heads together. The prefects laughed rather unenthusiastically at this. "Fine! I give up!! Go to sleep! Geez....ya'll are such a hard crowd to please!"  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I hate Mondays...I hate Mondays....' was the thought floating through most of the students' minds. One person, though, was thinking the exact opposite--because he loved everything everyone else hated. Well, in his mind, at least. Draco Malfoy stood silently and made his way to the showers hoping they would be empty.  
  
'All Mondays but this one will be awful...' Hermione announced in her head as she prepared for a short shower. She gathered her 'shower crap' and silently hoped, as she had given up her God when she had changed, that no one would be there because she had a...tendency....to sing while she bathed. It was rather embarrassing, actually, and she hoped no one would ever know about it. She drug her feet through the common room and to the door of the bathroom. Opening the first shower stall, she blinked, closing it, and moved to a different one--three stalls down.   
  
That was something she did not want to see. Especially this early in the morning. No one wanted to see what she had just seen, actually--Malfoy.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can be magic or tragically tragic  
I can be everything in between us  
Somedays I'm frightful or awfully delightful  
The consummate extremist..."  
  
"Shut up, mudblood!" she head screamed at her, but she rolled her eyes. She grinned and let the warm water caress her skin.  
  
'If only you knew, Malfoy...' she thought evilly as she realized his words were untrue. "Bite me!" she yelled in retort, snickering when she thought of the irony of that statement.  
  
"That's a bad idea, mudblood," he said, jerking open her shower curtain at the same time. That was the bad idea--Hermione screamed-- loudly. "Damn, girl, no need to scream so loud!"(wow....I made Draco seem like a girl...)  
  
"GET OUT!!" she screamed at him, pulling the shower curtain around her body, forgetting that, although magical, plastic thingies break easily. She fell with a thud, the shower curtain wrapped around her barely covering her body. Draco stood there laughing at her; she was tempted to slap him but remembered she could easily kill him--that was good enough for her--and restrained herself. The situation would have been bad enough had not her fellow prefects and the head boy and girl walked in to see what was happening at the same moment that her only covering decided to repair itself. She shrieked and made a grab for the towel that was being handed to her by...Draco? Huffily, she grabbed at it, wrapping it, carefully so as not to show anything, around her body. She stormed up to her room, the plastic curtain pulling itself away and attaching to its proper place.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Muggle Biology? What the Hell is that?" asked Ron, confusion written on his face.  
  
"Its a class that muggle students take...although why its on our schedules, I have no clue," said Hermione, trying, to no avail, to ease the confusion on her friend's face. They had just gotten their schedules for the upcoming year by owl at breakfast that morning and were confused to no end at the new subject that had appeared on them.  
  
"Excuse me, students, may I have your attention please?" said Dumbledore, his old voice floating over the hall and immediately quieting the chattering students.  
  
"As you may or may not have noticed, we have added some new faces to the staff table this year. Last night, none were here so I thought it best that I introduced them this morning before you walked into a classroom and said, 'Who the heck are you?'," said Dumbledore. This speech caused several murmurs to rise through the house tables.  
  
"Now, starting closest to Severus, may I introduce Professor Schwindt. He will be teaching 'Muggle Biology' to all the fifth years, and other various classes to the rest of you. Would you like to say anything?" The slightly confused, slightly balding professor shook his head to indicate that he would not like to say anything and their Headmaster moved on.  
  
"Next to Minerva is Professor Ordenbar. His daughter should be wandering the halls somewhere around this place," said Professor Dumbledore, eyes twinkling at this. "He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year and, please, don't scare him off. Anything you would like to add?"  
  
"Only that, with a daughter like mine, you don't scare easily," he said, addressing Dumbledore more than the hall, but heard throughout nonetheless. A girl about 18 simultaneously appeared from under the table and walked casually over to the gray-haired man.  
  
"Dumbledore-sempai?" she crooned innocently.  
  
"Yes, m'dear?" he asked courteously.  
  
"Where d'ya want me ta' sit?" she asked, sounding curiously like and innocent, female Hagrid.  
  
"You can either sit at the head table with your father or at one of the house tables," she was told. She appeared to think, as her face scrunched up. before she bounded off to the Slytherin house table and right onto the lap of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" he asked her, getting over his shock quite quickly.  
  
"I'm sitting on your lap, silly!" she said, giggling slightly and turning to face him(which also caused her to straddle him ^-~). "Or did you think I was just testin' the merchandise?" Draco's face turned an immediate shade of red as he heard this; he couldn't help but think that this girl reminded him of someone, although who, he didn't know.  
  
"I realize t-that you're sitting on my lap. But would you mind removing yourself from my person?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and as she was getting up she said, "I guess I'm not loved. That's ok, I'll just go back to Corwin...I'm sure he'll take me." Her mischievous smile was back in place at this, her eyes lighting up as she licked her lips. "Once, if not over and over again..."  
~*~*~*~  
Hehehe...whatcha think? Who is this new chica who has the 'audacity' to sit on Draco's lap? Find out in upcoming chapters!!  
  
Dimitri: I think its crap.  
  
Saturn: I didn't ask your opinion, boyfriend. ::wink::  
  
Dimitri: I'm not your boyfriend!   
  
Saturn: Never said you were.  
  
Dominic: ::twitch::  
  
Saturn: Aw...he's being deprived of his s e x...  
  
Dominic: ::blushes::  
  
Saturn: because my friends PMSing...^________^ and he goes crazy if you say that 'word'  
  
Dimitri: ::innocently:: which word?  
  
Saturn: Don't act innocent with me, mister! He's so scary when he's all...incubusy...you have to pet him and give him vamp treats to calm him down ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I only own my characters and the plot. I don't own Domi-kun b/c my friend does .. I don't own Mr. Schwindt...because he's my biology teacher...and that would be very scary O.o. I own the konenji, though ^______^  
  
Has anyone even bothered to guess what Hermione is part besides ________? And you'd think that it would be easy -_-; Oh well, anyway...if anyone wants to see a picture of Dominic (where he's lookin' all good and sexy ^____^) tell me and I will send but you can't use it b/c its not mine. He's such a poor, sexually frustrated part incubus who when he's not sexually frustrated is gullible and naive. He has one of those sexy Russian accents yum... 


	4. Chapter 3

Heya, hiya, ho there! What's up, my homie g dawgs?   
  
  
  
Dimitri: I thinks she's gone nuts on us...  
  
  
  
Dominic: ::munches on some popcorn, totally oblivious to his owner's best friend::  
  
  
  
Dimitri: Dominic? Whatcha doin' over there? You haven't deserted me, too, have you?  
  
  
  
Saturn: he's gone to the dark side ::starts humming the Star Wars theme song::  
  
  
  
Dimitri: ::looks quite frightened and runs out of the room::  
  
  
  
Saturn: ::rolls her eyes:: At least he didn't watch Benvolio and Tybalt fight with lightsabers...Well, I've decided that I'm changing it so that they're in their 6th year, so it makes more sense, ok?  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
She sighed and as she was getting up she said, "I guess I'm not loved. That's ok, I'll just go back to Corwin...I'm sure he'll take me." Her mischievous smile was back in place at this, her eyes lighting up as she licked her lips. "Once, if not over and over again..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
The first few classes went rather uneventfully. Many of the older students had seemed happier this year, though, as Dumbledore had relaxed the dress code, letting them wear muggle clothing under their robes, instead of the strict looking uniforms. Many girls were using this as a chance to show off a little more skin than usual(although Dumbledore had strictly said no excessive amounts were to be shown without dire consequences); boys were strictly enjoying this.  
  
  
  
Potions, as usual, was horrible, but Snape had seemed less in a...bad mood than previous years. Snape had, unusually, not taken off any points from Gryfindor, raising the student's hopes.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"As this is probably the first time first time that any of you have even heard of Biology, I guess I'll start with the basics," said their teacher, Professor Schwindt. He turned his back to the board and began to write:  
  
  
"Biology: the study of life that seeks to provide an understanding of the natural world." As he did this, Hermione took the time to study the room. If she had to judge his personality, she would have to say that this man had a Penguin...affliction? When he finished writing, he turned to face them.  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for? Copy this down," he told the students who hadn't gotten the picture quickly enough. Hermione grinned, know that this would be an awesome teacher, and that she would, hopefully learn a lot.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"It wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be..." said Ron thoughtfully at lunch.  
  
  
  
"He was a wonderful teacher who obviously loved his job! How good can you get?" said Hermione, shaking her head lightly, allowing the tendrils of her hair to flick him lightly in the face.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" asked Ron playfully. She just grinned at him and walked away, toting her bookbag behind her and leaving many stares in her wake. Hermione was extremely happy with her choice of clothes today, as she had received many shocked looks. Under her robes she was wearing a red tank top with 'Angel' written in black lettering on the front and tight flare jeans. Her ears remained hidden from the wizarding world under her witch's hat, and she felt instant relief at this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"You are blessed to only be half, actually," he explained to her. "You won't have to hunt quite as often as purebloods, but it is still a good skill to know." Hermione's eyes were wide in wonder. After she had woken up, she had immediately craved nourishment, but not from the usual source. "You must lull them into a sense of being unaware of your intentions. There are some muggles and witches that try and hunt us, unfortunately."  
  
  
  
"But why?" she asked sweetly.  
  
  
"They are untrusting of our intentions, but that is fine."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hermione smiled fondly at this memory. He had taught her so many things in such a short time and she was glad for it. Now, with a wide grin on her face, she headed off to her next class--Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I will teach you things you will need to know in most everyday life. Do not expect this course to be easy, as you have all been through five years at this school, making you seasoned veterans of Hogwarts. Your first assignment will be to research one creature--either wizarding or muggle--and it must be turned in by the upcoming holidays. You will not be able to have any decision in what you will be researching," said their teacher's calm voice. He took a top hat out from behind his desk and held it out for the class to see. "Your creature will be picked from a hat!"  
  
  
  
"What if we are unable to find anything on that particular creature?" asked the inquisitive voice of a boy in the back.  
  
  
  
"Then, you get an F, its as simple as that. Who wants to go first?"  
  
  
  
When no one volunteered right away, Hermione sighed lightly and raised her hand. "I will professor."  
  
  
  
"Wonderful. Hermione, is it? Stick your hand in, it won't bite...I don't believe," he said, his quiet voice taunting her, teasing her with its mysteriousness. Smirking up at him, she plunged her hand in a drew out a small slip of paper with a single word 'Konenji' written in neat handwriting upon it.  
  
  
  
"Who is next?" he asked, after taking note of what she had gotten. A few other brave and intrepid students raised their hands timidly. He seemed to float in their direction, and he finally get everyone to draw.  
  
  
  
"Now," he drawled, in a soft, other-worldly accent, "I don not want these turned in by anyone until at least a week before the holidays begin. I want them well thought out and organized, filled with facts I probably do not even know myself. Surprise me. There is no set limit to how long it must be, as I know many of you will write in large handwriting, and that just will not do. If I get one a half parchment page full, but it is filled with more than just the average fact, well thought out, neat so on a so forth, it could get a high mark, but I doubt many of you have the intellect to do that. You are dismissed, I no longer have the patience for you." Not wanting to argue, the class streamed out of the classroom, happy to be free of their class early for once.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Hermione, but for some reason, I think the teachers have gotten nicer or something...except Snape...maybe he stole their meanness...that's got to be it," said Ron, mostly muttering to himself. Harry and Hermione just shared a look and rolled their eyes, knowing all too well their friend's hatred for the sinister, greasy potions master.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Did you like? I'm just trying new things currently....I hope you don't mind if it ends up crazy-like...  
  
  
Dimitri: ::mutters:: You're crazy like...  
  
  
Saturn: That's ok, at least I know it...  
  
  
Dimitri: Where'd that crazy vampire go, anyway?  
  
  
Saturn: ::rolls her eyes:: I'm not letting you turn out to be like Rurik...  
  
  
Dimitri: So that is the devilish fiends name!!  
  
  
Saturn: Uh....no....Rurik wants to kill him, hun, and rescue his (the vampire's) sister.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Own my plot...nothing else...except a viral infection ::cough cough, hack hack:: Isn't that wonderful? ::grins:: Well, I'm off to see the wizard!! 


	5. Chapter 4

::smiles sweetly, not wanting to go into author's notes at this moment::  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Hermione, but for some reason, I think the teachers have gotten nicer or something...except Snape...maybe he stole their meanness...that's got to be it," said Ron, mostly muttering to himself. Harry and Hermione just shared a look and rolled their eyes, knowing all too well their friend's hatred for the sinister, greasy potions master.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I heard that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a real live vampire!" said one third year to his companions. Several small gasps were heard from their small lips.  
  
  
  
"Nonsense!" said a voice from behind them. "The Professor is obviously not a vampire! There are tell-tale signs and it is obvious that he exhibits none of these!" This calmed the third years who had looked just about read to cry. She just smiled down at them and turned away to leave them to their simple thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Why did you tell them that?" a silky smooth voice said from behind her.  
  
  
  
"It would not do to have parents pull their children out of school just because of a man with sharp, pointy teeth," she told him callously. He laughed at her then, his teeth seeming to be perfectly normal.  
  
  
  
"You seem unafraid. Why is this?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"I know what you are, and I know that you can't harm me. It is no problem of mine, so therefore, I am unafraid," she said, smiling at him sweetly.  
  
  
  
"And how do you know I can't harm you?" he asked, his mannerisms staying the same. Hermione, though, could feel the slight brush on her skin signifying that he was using the power gained by changing.  
  
  
  
"Because this does nothing to me. Do you really think you can control me? For all you know I could be your kin," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously at him. "Do not try your mind tricks on me--they do not work." She turned her back on him, walking gracefully down the hallway, her tail swinging gracefully behind her, her head held high.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
The hunger pains hit her suddenly and swiftly, making her fall to her knees in an abandoned hallway. True, she hadn't taken blood in quite some time, but she had counted on another week, at the least. Apparently, when one got a cut, their blood supply did not replenish itself as quickly as a mortal. All she could think about, though was the pain that was blinding her and making her incapable of crawling through the halls to find someone willing to donate to her...cause.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Where is Miss Granger?" snapped the irritated voice of Professor Snape. This potions class happened to be one of the lesser important ones that he would teach all year and the only person missing from it was that last person he would think of--Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
"I do believe, Professor, that she is skipping this class," said the voice of Draco Malfoy from his seat in the back of the class. There was a hint of smugness in his voice at the thought of getting the girl he loved to hate in trouble.  
  
  
  
"It does appear as such, Mr. Malfoy. For skipping my class, I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor and giving her a detention. If anyone bothers telling her about it there will be 100 more points taken from his or her house, and they will be joining Ms. Granger in her detention," said Snape maliciously, his eyes flashing dangerously, telling them that he meant what he was saying. The blonde haired boy just smirked and sat up even taller in his seat near the back of the class room. Snape continued to be unfair and just plain mean until the end of class as he constantly took points off his least favorite house. When he let them out, most of the Gryffindores fled the scene to try and earn house points back.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
He stumbled upon her small frame in an empty corridor that he had seen sparingly. It appeared when it fancied, he guessed, and he could see no method to the madness buried deep within this hallway. Although, her shaking shoulders were also hard to ignore, and it seemed as if she battled constantly with herself over control of something.  
  
  
  
"Granger?" he asked quietly, unsure of even himself and not knowing why he was saying it even slightly kindly. If possible, she seemed to shrink into herself even more, away from the threat he apparently posed.  
  
  
  
"G-go away," she choked through apparent tears.  
  
  
  
"No," he told her simply, walking closer to her. She stiffened at his approach, appearing to hear his footfalls.  
  
  
  
"Please?" she asked him, and he noticed the tone in her voice. It was almost begging. This stalled him, but not for long, as he continued forward, telling himself he was only going to bug her and that he was inot/i worried about the Muggleborn witch in front of him.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't believe I will, Granger. Please tell me why you are bawling your eyes out. Did your boyfriends finally realize that there were much better fish in the sea?" he asked snidely, making sure to try and hit a nerve.  
  
  
  
She seemed to give up battling with herself as she said softly, "Come here." He carefully obeyed, wondering why he felt compelled to follow her suddenly musical voice. He knew, in fact, that he should have jerked away when he saw her face. He knew he should have been horrified at the bloody stains on her pale cheeks, but he wasn't and it didn't scare him until he felt her teeth on his throat. Then he fought for his well being, knowing full-well that it would hurt if she got her murderous fangs in him.  
  
  
  
i"Relax,"/i came the silent command in his mind. He fought the compelling command as well as he knew how, frightened as he had been so many times before. She, being so much stronger than himself, as she was what she was, easily latched onto his throat but it didn't hurt him. His brain automatically spiraled down an unknown path torn between feeling pleasure and pain, but actually loving each minute of it. It brought a certain euphoria that he had found nowhere other than in this moment. He was terrified, though, because he had thought he had known what she was, but she was not like the vampires that had haunted his dreams since the first time his father had let him be bitten. He felt the fangs leave his neck and he felt her tongue slowly cover the puncture marks over, but he stayed as he was, crouched down with his eyes closed in front of whatever she was.  
  
  
  
She, on the other hand, had been tormented as she drank. She hated what came with the life-giving fluid--memories. She had received memories of his childhood up to the present day and the shocked her to no end. Mostly the fact that her father's race could be bought to inflict pain upon the person bitten. She had thought it impossible, actually, as vampires had not been know to ever be on either side, and were not bought easily. The promise of a good meal, though, was tempting to most species--whether they were out for blood or not.  
  
  
  
"I can help you," she told him without opening her eyes, the newly gotten blood rushing through her veins and singing through her body.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I mean I can keep them away from you. Keep them from biting you. Keep it from hurting. I can't save you from your father but I can save you from those whose blood sings in my veins, laughing at me and tormenting me," she explained quietly. He stared at her, unsure of what to say.  
  
  
  
"I'm unsure of what you are saying. First of all, how did you come to aquire what you know? None present in this school know it, well, now, other than you."  
  
  
  
"It's a curse, but you must tell me--do you want my protection or not?" she demanded quietly, not letting her voice rise.  
  
  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I would love your help to keep my father's vampires from ripping out my throat each time I do something my father finds wrong," he told her, giving in and admitting to defeat.  
  
  
  
"Good, then I can."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So, did you like it? I worked really hard on this chapter...even if I hadn't meant for this to come for several more chapters, and I'm sorry if its moving to fast for you. If the little italics things don't work, bear with me, ok? I have to put them in so if they work, goody for them! If they don't, goody for them! It does tell you what should be italicized and what shouldn't, doesn't it?  
  
  
  
Yes, forgive me, but being bitten by a vampire is an 'orgasmic experience.' Don't be angry with me for stating this--its the truth. I have done 'research' (also know as I love my sexy vampires, so leave them the Hell out of this!) on this, actually, and if you would like to contradict me on this, then go watch the movie Blade and shove a stick up your ass, aighties? ::grins:: Sorry, again, for such foul language! Really, I am!  
  
  
Dimitri: Yeah...but, you know...I have it under good authority that it didn't take you as long as you're saying to type this up as you're letting on  
  
  
  
Saturn: Shut up, you idiot! Well, anyway, I'm proud of myself because instead of going to Japanese 2 like a good girl, I'm moving up to Japanese 3! You gotta love sensei. And how the heck do you spell this 'aquire' word? Is that it? I dunno...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i Dear Santa,  
  
  
  
I would like a pony, some candy, a jigsaw puzzle, all of the Anita Blake vampire novels, and, if you don't mind, could you throw in ownership of Harry Potter, too? Please? /i  
  
  
  
Well, hugs and cookies for all that review! And, since only one person even tried to guess, plus she got it right O.o, she gets an honorary role in this...um...I'm not sure when or where, but if you could kindly leave what you'd like me to call you when I insert you in this in an e-mail or review, then It'd be great.  
  
  
  
E-mail insanemadcow@yahoo.com for a mailing list for this story...I know, it's crazy with my seven reviews and all, but you gotta love me for it! ::blows kisses::  
  
  
  
Van-puppy: ::parks:: Park! Park!  
  
  
Evanescence  
"Imaginary" Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear Of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light [CHORUS:] In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming monsters Calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story [Chorus] If you need to leave the world you live in Lay your head down and stay a while Though you may not remember dreaming Something waits for you to breathe again [Chorus]  
  
::grins:: This is a not-very-heard-of-group that is awesome! If you've seen previews for 'Daredevil' they sing that song and it's called 'Bring me to Life' which is totally cool! Ok, well, my seven pages of text are finished! Now, time for thank you's and goodbyes!   
  
  
Sidny- I'm very sorry it confuses you! It might clear itself up if you keep at it, but, other than that, I can make no guarantees!  
  
  
Celestial Princess- You are correct! Hermione is part vampire...all though some people would beg to differ that vampires can't have children. I don't believe them somehow.  
  
  
byebye- ::grins:: I love writing them, even though Lesley would probably kill me if she knew I was using her...uh...inventions, I guess you could call them, for my own little 'plays' I guess you could call them! Not a very active one today, though!  
  
  
CCSfreak- I'm glad you liked the title before I changed it! In case anyone was wondering, that meant 'I love you, stupit/idiot' just in case you'd like to know ^_^  
  
  
Jesse- Um...I dunno but I think its about Hermione being half vampire! And thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hullo!! I'm so sorry this didn't come out any sooner! I swear that it was finished and ready to be loaded on Valentine's Day! My computer screwed it up, though, and I ended up loosing a lot at the end. Truthfully, though, I like the new ending better than the one I had previously, so I hope you do, too!  
Draco is OOC, so don't mind that, ok?  
~*~*~*~  
"Do you know what will be required of you?" she asked him several days later in a secluded corner of the library.  
"To be totally honest, I've never even heard of it. Marukino Shino? It isn't in any tex--"  
"Of course it isn't in any stupid textbook! Do you really think that they'd let this slip into any textbook?! Your father won't even know it. This ritual is sacred to my people, and it has never been spoken of to those who are outsiders," she said, trying to keep her voice down in the overbearing silence of the library. "It deals with magic more powerful than well, probably, Voldemort himself! Do you get it?"  
"I think I comprehend..." he told her slowly, trying to let the information that there could be any magic stronger than You-Know-Who sink in.  
"I don't think you do, but if you go through with it, you'll have eternity to learn," she told him, her eyes conveying more emotion that Draco himself had ever displayed on his cold, emotionless face.  
"Does the ministry know of any of this, even?" he asked quietly, meekly for a Malfoy.  
"Goodness, no! Do you realize what the Ministry would do about this if they even caught a rumor of this sort of power floating around? They'd wipe out the threat as soon as they could! The ministry does not und-"  
"Quiet, you're ranting" he told her, his eyes boring holes into her forehead as he tried valiantly not to stare into her eyes. One piece of advice he had always followed from his father: 'Never look a vampire straight into the eyes, they can play all sorts of mind tricks on you, and it will make you weak.'  
"I know, but I can not help it, Mr. Malfoy." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "On to more pertinent business. If you decide to go through with this, you will be like...I don't know how to say it in one word. You'll be connected to me, 'living' as long as I do, you'll stay looking the same age, but you will mature inside. Your father will be unable to use vampires as a threat anymore, which is wonderful, I guess, on your part. If I ask you to do something, you'll probably want to do it, but you'll be able to choose or not to, it depends on your mood."  
"Why does it seem like there are some things you aren't telling me?" he asked her, and he truly did wonder.  
"I'm telling you everything that I know, if I find out more, I promise to tell you as soon as possible, all right?" she told him, trying to hold purchase on his gray eyes.  
"All right, I guess I'll do it, but if I feel any doubt about it, then I'm out."  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll contact you closer to Christmas break to set up more of the specifics, but you should know that you won't be able to leave for Winter Break," she said, gathering her things as she did so. "See you around, Malfoy."  
"Of course...you too, Granger," he said, only sincerity evident in his voice.  
~*~*~*~  
  
(1 Month Later)  
  
"Everyone to bed!" Hermione's voice rang through the common room. All the students had learned over the previous month that the female prefect was a force to be reckoned with on school nights. Some of the Muggle-born students had take to calling her the 'bedtime Nazi*' or the 'homework Nazi*' and get on her nerves.  
As the last of the stragglers trailed out, Hermione smiled and walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady, whose pink dress had been replace by a lovely sky blue one sometime during the summer. She headed toward the prefect dormitory located at the top of the East tower.  
At first, it had aggravated her to no end that Dumbledore had placed the prefects' rooms so far out of the way of the young Gryffindor, but she had quickly seen the logic. Students were known to be out in the halls very close to curfew, and most weren't caught. So, the headmaster had chosen to make the prefects and heads walk the hallways to their dormitory so as to make sure no one walked the halls.  
Nowadays, nighttime always seemed more peaceful to the young Gryffindor, and she found she could run properly on 3 or more hours of sleep. To keep up appearances after the change, she had had to learn to breath again-not an easy task. Sometimes, when she wasn't concentrating on it slightly, she would stop and have to work to start again.  
"Waiting for me?" asked an all-too-familiar voice. She turned quickly to face the speaker and grinned.  
"I didn't realize that I had stopped, Mr. Malfoy."  
"Well, we wouldn't want to be 'caught after curfew'-being prefects and all-- now would we?" he asked, his voice not trying to disguise the hint of laughter trying to break through.  
"Oh, of course not, sir, please forgive me for my insolence," she told him haughtily.  
"I guess I can forgive you just this once...but only this once, not more, no less. Would you mind accompanying me to my 'chambers'?" he asked, continuing their little game.  
"I guess...but if you must know...I've never escorted one to one's chambers...would you mind showing me the ropes a bit?" she asked, eyes twinkling with laughter as she waited for his response. He just strung his left arm through her right and led her down the corridor.   
"So, why, fair maiden, are you doing this for me?" he asked.   
"To tell the truth, good sir, the answer has been evading me for quite some time, and it leaves me more flustered each time I try to solve this equation," was her answer. She was glad for the darkness because she could feel the meager blood in her body rush to her face, staining her cheeks and neck with a gracious blush.  
"I see." They walked in silence until they reached the statue of a bronze griffin, its wings spread wide. "Well then, I must be leaving, but I do hope you do not forget me, as we have only talked for a short time," he told her, bowing slightly and whispering, 'Onish,' into it. One wing moved, revealing the boys' small working space.  
"See you, Mr. Malfoy. I shall never forget this night, do sleep wonderfully," she breathed, doing a curtsey herself and whispering 'Onikuram,' to it. The other wing came from the wall and revealed the girls' part. They stepped into their respective part without another word, the wings closing behind them.  
~*~*~*~  
Do you enjoy it? It was pretty fun to write but horrible to type. I didn't realize it until after I wrote it, but how I did the Griffin thing is pretty strange. The girls' 'wing' and the boys' 'wing'...think about it! You might get it if you haven't already!  
Dimitri: ::yawn:: I found it particularly boring.  
Me: Oh, shut up, you idiot!  
~*~*~*~  
* In my Japanese class, sensei is funny. She calls herself a 'homework Nazi', 'cupcake Nazi', and other such things. You probably have to be there to find it funny, but that's where I got the idea. I get a lot of my ideas from school and friends, so I'll put it up here if I do, all right?  
~*~*~*~  
What is going to happen in the next chapter? I dunno...I was busy trying to figure this one out, my goodness! I found three bands that I love lots!! Dark Moor, New Found Glory and Good Charlotte! I also found out that Good Charlotte is a male band! My goodness, I was surprised when I found it out.  
Thank you's!  
Celestial princess: Yes, you were right! ^___^ Haha...Harry Potter the rhyming ho...that's funny!! Oh! And I didn't type them that way, my computer is all messed up and EVIL!!!!  
JADE: Hullo! You like 'em both too? O.O That's so cool! I hate Richard and Raina, though. Edward is too damn funny...I've read up to the 4th book and I'm waiting for the 5th...I can't wait!!! Yayness!! 


End file.
